Harry Potter and the dark lord
by Slytherinking123
Summary: Albus Dumbledore left Harry on the doorstep of his muggle relatives. How very wrong he was to think Harry would stay in the light
1. The boy who lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of this universe and i will not be making any money from this. All I own is this specific story.**

**Chapter one: The boy who lived**

On the night of October 31st, 1981 the entirety of wizarding Britain was celebrating. Not one person considered that the boy they were celebrating had lost all of his family. Not one of them minded that he was left on the doorstep of a muggle's house.

Albus Dumbledore did indeed feel sorry for leaving the baby there, but he was convinced that he made the right choice. They were his family after all.

It would take 10 years for him to realise what a mistake he made.

…..

The headmaster and Severus Snape entered the office of Miss Smith at the orphanage Harry was dumped at. After the headmaster found out Harry was moved from the Dursleys, he gave Severus the instructions to help find the boy. They thought about how to phrase this to the caretaker, and organised a meeting.

"Ah… yes, My name is professor Dumbledore, and I have got a place for young Harry at my school. He has been down since birth. All I need you to do is tell us what the boy is like."

"Well, he started as an angel, he did well in school, he always helped us out… but then things changed. The bullying started."

"He is a bully?" Severus growled.

"No it was the other boys that bullied him. They beat him, they locked him in the basement and ended up starving him down there. That was when things changed," she said darkly. "The boys that we suspected of locking him in the basement were found a month later after they went missing, they were in the basement. There was no food down there, yet they lived. Ever since that day the boys have been afraid of their shadows. Another incident was when Harry found a large snake, we let him keep it as it was not a harmful one. A boy killed it and then the next morning, the boy never woke up. Of course, we can't prove it was him, but I doubt the boy just died of natural causes, the doctor couldn't find any trace of why he died. And there was another major incident - you - you will take him to the school no matter what I tell you wont you?" She suddenly asked.

When Dumbledore nodded, she continued. "There was a boy in this orphanage, that crushed Harry's only chance of being adopted. The next day the boy had cuts all over his body, and they all said the same thing… You will suffer for failing me." Dumbledore could see the fear in her eyes, and he asked for directions to Harry's room.

Dumbledore turned around and saw that as they reached the door to Harry's room Mrs Smith rushed away from the door without a word. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring out of the small, prison-like window.

"Mr Potter… I am a professor from a school, and you have a place at it," Dumbledore said, using his grandfatherly look, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"A professor, why would you want me?" Harry asked, trying to work out if this would benefit him.

"My school is called Hogwarts, it is a school of magic."

"Magic? That's what I can do?"

"Yes, now I need to know what sort of things your magic does."

"Well.. It helps me control the _boys_ at the orphanage. They no longer harm me," Harry said, keeping his mask up and trying to seem a polite child, he purposely left out the part about the torture and murder.

Severus almost believed him, and he would have if it wasn't for the conversation with his caretaker

"Ok Harry, I will now accompany you to Diagon Alley and you will get your school suppies."

"No, that's fine. I'll be alright on my own, I'll just need directions from here," Harry said, trying to seem respectful to him incase he later proved… useful.

Dumbledore gave him directions and he got up and walked to the door.

"Good day professor, I'll see you at school," he said, and he left without a glance.

"Keep an eye on him Severus, we need to steer him towards the light," Dumbledore said, and they apparated to Hogsmeade.


	2. Diago Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own this universe and do not make money from this**

**Chapter two: Diagon Alley**

Harry set off on the road Dumbledore told him to follow, occasionally asking the muggles for directions to certain roads. He eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, where he met with the barman who Dumbledore had said was named Tom.

"Hello Mr… Tom, is it? I need help getting to Diagon Alley so can you open the passage for me?" Harry asked politely.

Tom opened the passage`for him and Harry almost wasn't able to hide his excitement as he saw the place. Harry walked off to Gringotts bank, and went to one of the goblins. "Hello, I would like to see the goblin in charge of the Potter vault," he said politely.

The goblin eyed his clothes and spat, "we don't have time for filth like you, be gone peasant." Harry let his magic out and forced it to the goblin, who suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Are you sure about that?" Harry muttered darkly, before following the goblin to the head of Gringotts.

Harry knocked on the door and said, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and I would like to go to my family vault, also is there a more efficient way of spending money than just carrying it around?"

"I will send Griphook to take you to your vault, and if you take this card, it's kind of like what the muggles call credit cards you just need to put three drops of blood on it now, and then give it to any shop owner when you buy something, that will be 50 galleons a month." Harry payed for the card, and went with Griphook to the Potter vault, just to see how much was in there. He then left Gringotts and went to buy his wand. - "Well, Mr Potter, I was expecting you soon…" Mr Ollivander started, but Harry didn't really listen until Ollivander started giving him wands. When one of them worked, Ollivander said "curious… very curious… you have the brother of the dark lord's wand…" Harry paid using his card and left, he then bought all his books along with the second and third year books of the subjects, and left. He then went to get his robes, as he already knew his size he just told her it and got them straight away. Harry went back to the leaky cauldron, and paid for a room to last the rest of the holidays.

Since that day, Harry had been very busy learning about the magical world, and he now new all about creatures, spells, potions, and the fact that divination is fake. He got to know some of the shop owners who seemed to like him as he thought they could turn out to be… useful.

"Hello sir, do you know the best way for me to get to platform 9 ¾ from here?" Harry asked Tom, and Tom gave him floo powder and he was there straight away.


	3. Sorting

**DisClaimer: I do not make money from this**

**Chapter Three:Sorting **Harry went onto the Hogwarts Express, and took a compartment. He picked through the last book that he hadn't read to that point, and started to read. A while into the ride, a bushy haired girl came in with a nervous looking boy.

"My name is Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad?" Harry ignored her. "You're being rather rude, you know."

"What I find rude, is someone barging into someone's compartment when they're obviously not wanted and demand for them to help you with somebody else's problem," Harry replied, struggling to keep his mask up.

As the train stopped, Harry got off and followed a man he could tell was a half giant to a boathouse. He shared a boat with a boy who looked lonely, and two others; a boy and a girl who were staying as far apart from possible to the first boy. Harry suspected it was part of this blood purity thing, he found it stupid, as he would never support an idea that made him a 2nd class person.

As they walked into the castle, Harry was the only person not to jump at the ghosts walking through the wall. Then, a witch in emerald-green robes said something about the houses, but Harry didn't really listen, as it was probably just what he had read.

The first years then went to get sorted, and soon it was Harry's turn.

_Ahh yes, you are brave, loyal, wise, and cunning, even amongst all of them, I am afraid I will have to ask you your opinion…_

Harry froze. He wanted to watch before he acts and to find out how people were before he could do anything, that would be the best way to free magic after all.

_Well, with that information better be… SLYTHERIN_

The whole room was shocked. Eventually, the Slytherins started clapping, although it was half-heartedly. Harry sat away from the others, and ate his meal silently.

Harry then followed two prefects to the dungeon, who began talking. "My name is Alexis Rosier and this is Malcolm Lindom. This wall is where our common room is, the password changes every month on the 1st. We will let you know the passwords the last evening of each month. Gillyweed."

The door opened, and the place looked just like the ideal place of home for Harry. It had black furniture, with silver linings and a green carpet in the middle of the floor. You could see the lake from above which made the common room look green. The prefects showed the first years how to find their rooms, and Harry went to find his.

His room was like a dream, it had a king bed, and a black leather sofa, with a small bookshelf full of books as well. He fell asleep immediately - All of the heads of houses along with Quirrell were in the headmaster's office, concerned looks on their faces.

"Albus, what do we do? This boy was not sorted to Gryffindor, why is he -" Mcgonagall started

"Well, we can only hope, we will need Severus to keep an eye on him," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Why is this- this boy in my house,"Snape snarled.

"_Well, I thought that were obvious. If he was in Gryffindor, the students would blindly follow anything he does, if he was in Hufflepuff, he could use being underestimated to his advantage, if he was in Ravenclaw, he could become all knowledgeable and if he was in Slytherin however, he would have to work hard to gain people's trust. This way, he might change his plans before it is to late"_ The sorting hat said. The whole room seemed to relax, though he knew he had made a risky gamble.

He thought it would be fun to see what the boy does, he supposed that was what Salazar put into him.

He also was interested in the boy's knowledge, that was Rowena.

He also thought he should be brave and risk it, that was the Godric side of him.

He also thought the boy was only eleven, which means there is plenty opportunity to change his ways and go to the light side, he supposed that was the work of Helga.

Nobody in the room seemed to notice the evil look Quirrell gave, nor did they realise the look of pain he had, before his eyes momentarily turned red. Lord Voldemort had taken full control.

"Well, perhaps we should get back to why we are here, we need to discuss the philosopher's stone. Minerva, can you make it so the intruder has to be a piece of the chess set, Quirinus can you enlarge the troll, Filius I need you to make the keys faster, Pomona I just need you to put your Devils snare in as it will be grown now and Severus, remember to add the flames spell on the doors," Dumbledore said, all of the professors nodded and turned to leave, Snape giving Dumbledore a dark look and indicating the hat as he left, Dumbledore nodded grimly at him.


	4. The first follower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money from this **\- **Chapter four:Getting A Pet**

Harry found the first week of class interesting, though he hoped it would get harder the following months.

He had charms first, and all they did was theory, which Harry already knew. It didn't seem like that would change for the time being.

Transfiguration was more interesting, and Harry had to admit he liked it. They did a little bit of theory at the start, but then the professor gave them each a matchstick and told them to turn it into a needle.

Harry changed his into a needle on his first try, and Mcgonagall walked over.

"Well done Mr Potter, try turning it back again." He turned it back. "Twenty points to Slytherin, try turning it into a more detailed needle and show me your best needle at the end of class.

At the end of class when the students handed in their matches/needles only one other person had transfigured the match to a needle, but not back again, it was the girl who yelled at him on the train. Harry, on the other hand handed in a beautiful snake like needle, with green scales and yellow eyes with a pink tongue sticking out and a curved tale at the end. It was embroidered in gold with the letters H.P.

"Well done mr Potter, 50 more points to Slytherin."

All the other students were glaring at him, not like he cared. Although he didn't mind being above average, it would hinder his plan of going unnoticed.

History class was what Harry thought would be good, even though the wars always have great bias to the winners, it was possible to deduct what the truth in the war was, and he would find it greatly interesting.

History turned out to be a disappointment however. The teacher just glided through the board and started listing the facts about goblin wars, without any wizard involvements in those wars and also without the professor stating what war they were learning about

Harry then went to defense against the dark arts. Before Quirrell had even spoken, he had his hand up.

"Y-y-y-yes P-P-Potter?"

"What do we learn in this subject?" The whole class laughed.

"W-w-well I t-thought it was o-obvious, h-h-hence the t-title."

"What I mean is, what is considered dark magic?"

"D-dark m-m-magic is what the ministry considers e-e-evil."

"So magic is banned because a few humans think it has the small chance of being used for bad."

All of the Slytherins started to think, and nodded in agreement with what Harry said next.

"There is no such thing as good and evil. Only power and those too weak to seek it."

Ron glared at him, "Are you kidding you mental git!"

The next day, every student in the school looked at him differently. They used to respect him, but now they all had a look of pure fear. It was a wonderful emotion, Harry thought.

It was the day after that Harry found the first person he would be willing to talk to. Many would say he was Harry's first friend, Harry would say he was like a pet.

It was at dinner, Harry was reading his books when the boy the other students avoided on his boat came up to him, his head bowed slightly. "Can I sit here?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "You have a good mask, but you let it slip slightly for a fraction of a second. The reason I want to sit with you is because the people who has parents claiming to be under the imperius shouldn't be seen with the child of a known death eater," the boy, who Harry recognised as Theodore Nott, spat.

"What book is that?" Theo asked Harry.

"Ancient Runes book," Harry said, noticing that Theo's eyes went wide."Something the matter?"

"You understand ancient runes! That is hard stuff, I have been trying to understand it I just can't do it!"

Harry smirked, "Well, I am rumoured to become the next dark lord, I suppose that makes you my first follower."

"Ok, shall I call you _my liege_ then?" Theo joked.

"No, my lord will do," Harry said, giving his first true smile. Theo glowed at the fact he impressed Harry.

**A/N: Can you please if you have the time leave reviews? It helps me improve my writing and it will make the series better.**


	5. Putting My Foot In

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or make money from this**

**Chapter 5: Putting my foot in**

Harry and Theo were in the library, as usual, reading books. Considering Harry felt like everyone was below him, it was surprising that he didn't mind Theo's company. He was well read, didn't blindly follow anybody, and could have intellectual conversations. Harry decided to go back to the common room, Theo had gone earlier, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the fucking half blood," a boy in 6th year, Harry thought his name was Marcus Belby, snarled.

"Hello Belby, I like your little gang of pussy cats," Harry said cooly. Around Marcus were a group of other 6th years, all ready to attack. That was when all of them charged forward, two grabbed Harry's arms, one of them shoved him on his knees and one made him look up at Marcus.

"Well, you're where you belong, Potter. At my feet."

"You shouldn't of done that, you broke my observations, you will regret it," Harry snarled, and the two boys holding him fell to the floor unconscious. Harry then broke all the bones in the other members of the gang, and turned to Marcus. "You will take the punishment I give you, what do you have to say beforehand."

Marcus knelt down on his knees. "S-S-Sorry, my lord. I will accept any punishment you give me, and I will serve you in the future."

"I can't believe I'm being nice," Harry muttered, and broke all of the bones in Marcus' body. "Take them to the infirmary," he yelled, and at once two seventh years stepped up.

"What do we do Draco?" Blaise asked him after Harry left. Draco turned to Gregory, Vincent, Daphne, Pansy, and Zabini.

"Well, we wait. I will speak to my father in the holidays, then we act."

That night the only people who slept were Harry Potter and Theodore Nott, the others couldn't wipe the sadistic smile from their minds.

The next morning in Slytherin, nothing seemed to change. Of course, Severus realised something was wrong.

All of the Slytherins had tried to act normal the next morning, however Snape noticed they kept glancing at Harry cautiously.

The selling point for him, however, was at lunch when the Slytherins that had been hospitalized came in. The Slytherins all looked at Harry, and he nodded so they moved for the others to sit down. Marcus then looked at Harry to confirm, and only sat down when he nodded again.

Later on, Snape went to the boys and demanded to know what happened, Marcus immediately refused and made the other boys walk off with him.

"Potter, stay after class," Snape commanded after a potions lesson

"Yes professor?" Harry asked, keeping his mask up.

"Last night, six Slytherin students ended up in the infirmary," Snape said, eyeing Harry closely.

"I only spoke to them for around a minute, though I did hear about a duel getting out of hand."

If it was anyone else Snape would have been approving of his ability to lie without lying.

"GET OUT THEN!" Snape snarled, and was enraged when Harry smiled sadistically before leaving the room.

That night, all of the professors went to a staff meeting to talk about the students. They started with the 7th and made their way down so the teachers that taught electives could leave after the 3rd year discussion. Soon it came to the first years.

"Well, I personally find these first years amazing, I mean, look at this!" Minerva said, pulling out a needle. It was a snake, with scales and all the details of it.

"Who - who made that?" Fillius asked excitedly. Minerva showed the initials, H.J.P. All of the professors were impressed.

"Yes, it seems it isn't just my class Harry is excelling at, I swear he gets bored in it."

All of the professors started praising Harry, other than Snape and Quirrell. Dumbledore suspected Quirrell was silent because of his stutter, but he decided to keep Snape back after the meeting.

"Severus, is something the matter?"

"The brat brewed all of his potions perfectly," Snape spat.

"Is that it?" Asked Dumbledore, sincerely hoping it was.

"No. Last night, six Slytherins ended up in the infirmary, I know it was him."

"Do you have any proof?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing there wasn't. Snape shook his head.

"Keep an eye on him, report to me for anything concerning him," and with that, Dumbledore walked out.

**So, like I said last time, please favourite and follow, but most importantly please review as it helps me with my writing.**


	6. The Court Of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make money from this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6:Court of Slytherin**

Harry met Theo in the great hall after Christmas break.

"Hi Harry, good holiday?" Theo asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yours?"

"Quite good, though I couldn't think of a way to tell my grandfather about you, as he hates half-bloods," Theo said, looking disgusted at the mention of his grandfather's opinion. Theo saw Marcus Belby walk up to him, and he wondered why he wasn't surprised at it.

"Can I sit here?" Marcus asked, and Theo thought he could hear the unspoken 'my lord'.

"Of course, Marcus," Harry said, and Marcus glowed at being addressed by his first name, and Theo thought if he had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Although he wasn't surprised at Marcus, he was confused. Marcus considered anyone that was not pure blood at least ten generations in to be scum, and Harry was half blood. He was sure it had nothing to do with Harry being the boy who lived, either, as Theo saw the dirty looks Harry got towards the start of the year by him, and was considering attacking him to protect Harry.

All of this changed, after about a month of school, when him and five others ended up in the hospital wing. Theo wasn't there, but he suspected it had something to do with Harry, not that he dared to ask.

Theo looked across the table, and chuckled.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, looking at Theo.

"Just the fact the other students are giving you the look they gave me when I first approached Harry. They look like lost puppies," Theo laughed.

"Well I'm just glad they haven't worked out our plans," Harry said, the others looking at him curiously.

"What plans?" they both asked.

"I need to know you're trustworthy," Harry said, and they both looked directly at him to let him go into their minds.

After Harry stopped using legilemency, he used silencing spells and said, "I think I should become the next dark lord, can you imagine me, ruling the world, my loyal followers helping me keep control?" Marcus and Theo thought about it, and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that would be amazing, though, if you agree, and only if you agree, we should call you Harry in public for now, so no one catches on to us," Marcus said.

"Yes, only call me Harry unless we are on a mission or we go public."

The rest of dinner went by quickly, the three talking about their lessons and Theo letting them know he doesn't really understand the Runes stuff they were talking about, and Marcus offered to teach him. Theo smiled and nodded at that, and both of the boys were really pleased. They felt like if Harry liked an idea, it must be an amazing idea that would work well. They didn't know why they felt like making Harry pleased all the time, but they did.

That night when Theo was in bed, he couldn't help but smile. When he got on the Hogwarts express the first time, he though everyone would torment him, and never even considered he would love to go back after the holidays. -

A week after the Christmas holidays ended, Harry and Theo found themselves in the library, and they heard footsteps behind them. He knew it wasn't Marcus, who had left a minute ago with some sixth years to finish some Transfiguration homework due the next day. He was curious to see who it was, nobody else ever disturbed them, not even the people that called him a traitor and dark wizard on a daily basis.

He looked up from his book and turned around, he saw a group of Slytherins come up to their table. They all seemed to be first years, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, if he wasn't mistaken. It appeared Draco was the leader of the group, which didn't surprise Harry as all of the first years had rallied around him since day one. From what he saw, it had nothing to do with his actual skill or personality, and more based on the fact he was a Malfoy. He hoped they weren't there to cause trouble, he didn't feel like going to Azkaban for killing and torturing some brats.

They stopped in front of their table and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Draco asked, in what Harry supposed Draco thought was a confident voice, though Harry realised his voice faltered and he looked a lot less than confident, if you looked closely you could see the fear in his eyes.

Harry hesitated, he had been expecting that the younger Slytherins would probably approach him, but he decided at the time it happened he would find out what they wanted, before doing anything whatsoever.

Anyway, Harry nodded, he thought he would find out if they were useful and if they weren't kick them out of his group.

They all seemed to relax a bit and went to the vacant chairs. Not wanting to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was, Harry turned to them.

"I'm surprised to see you without your bodyguards Malfoy, you're always with them unless you're in the common room."

Malfoy blushed a little, and Harry found it hard to contain a chuckle. He was expecting _the _Malfoy heir to have a better mask. Well, that was a lie, he had seen him approach and bully students. He was more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin, but maybe he just needed to get smart enough to avoid that.

Maybe he would get Theo to tell him that one day, yes, if Malfoy didn't join him and prove himself he would do that when he gets bored.

"Well, the library isn't really the place for them..."

That didn't really surprise Harry. From what he knew, Crabbe and Goyle were good for nothing, except brute strength. They had potential, but they were content with being mindless slaves of anyone with a good name. They were among the top five people Harry would never spend time with.

"Doesn't really surprise me," Harry said in an innocent tone, and Theo chuckled. Harry was still looking at Malfoy so didn't miss the judging look he gave Theo.

"Stop," Harry said in an ice cold voice. Everybody stared at him except Theo, who cast a few privacy charms not wanting any one other than those intended to, to see his mask. It was a shame that Marcus wasn't there, he would have loved to see this.

The four Slytherins looked confused, though they didn't say anything. Theo didn't blame them, if Harry had spoken to them in that tone he would have done anything he asked, mainly because he would be happy he was alive.

"Lets get this straight," Harry said, in an ice cold voice, looking at Malfoy. The others relaxed when they realised that they hadn't done anything to upset Harry. "You mean nothing to me. _Nothing_. The fact that I keep you here and tolerate you is because you might prove to be useful in the future. The fact that you are a pureblood, and the fact you are a Malfoy, don't affect anything. You are testing me, you spoilt little brat, and you are testing my patience.

The thing you saw me do with Marcus was when I was slightly annoyed. You are on your way to making me angry."

Theo hadn't noticed the way Malfoy had been looking at him, but the fact that Harry cared made him smile crazily. He hadn't actually expected Harry to care, he knew that the only reason Harry started to talk to him was because he may be useful, but he didn't hold that against him. The fact that Harry actually saw Theo the same way Theo saw him, made him smile. Harry thought of Theo as a friend, and that above all else was what Theo wanted.

"Your blood and money means nothing. Prove your value, prove your use, and then, and only then, will you be more than a piece of dirt.

This goes to all of you!"

Getting protective of Theo wasn't part of the plan. But he couldn't help it, Theo was the first. He didn't know what the first of, certainly not first friend yet, but the first.

He didn't know if he had made the right choice dealing with Malfoy, but he couldn't change anything now. Malfoy didn't yet prove to be useful to Harry, he wasn't even good in classes. It wasn't that he was weak or stupid, he simply didn't try enough. If he started trying and improved, Harry would approve of him and let him hang around with Harry, helping with their plans.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Daphne ad Pansy share a look, and Harry rolled his eyes. They both had their whole lives planned out for them, they were expected to meet a wizard who was at least five generations in pureblood, they had to be rich, marry the person they found, be a good housewife whilst making the family richer. They were eleven, how could they be happy with such lives. Harry was more than gad to see the two come up with a lame excuse about detention and leave.

"I-I'm sorry," Draco whispered, catching Harry off guard. He looked into Draco's eyes, and saw he was being sincere.

"I..." Draco was struggling for words. "I am a pure-blooded Malfoy, I realise that means nothing, though it will take getting used to. It's just my father raised me telling me that as a Malfoy everyone would do as I say, I was raised to hate mud- first generation witches." Harry softened.

"I didn't say you can't get what you want," Harry said calmly, "I just said you need to work harder, study more, push yourself to your limits and even further. I know you could be useful to me, if you train more and make sure to get good grades, especially when we are doing practical work in class."

Draco and Blaise nodded, and Draco immediately pulled out the potions essay they got that day, and Blaise was writing up his definition of switching spells for transfiguration. Harry and Theo shared a look and nodded, before Theo going back to his runes practise (he was trying to learn so he could talk about it with Harry), whilst Harry read a book explaining why divination does not work, he brought it at Borgin and Burkes.

Snape noticed, the next morning, that something in Slytherin house had changed. Well, he thought, even someone as observant as a cockroach could see something with them change, though he doubted many could work out what it meant.

The Slytherins were making a statement.

Closest to the staff table were all of the first years, after them were the second years, followed by the third years, followed by the fourth years, then a gap. After the gap, was Harry Potter, in the middle of the table leaning his back against the wall and observing everyone. On his right was Theo, his left Marcus, opposite Theo was Draco and opposite Marcus was Blaise. There was a gap left for Harry to see the room. After them was another one chair wide gap, then the fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years.

The Slytherins had established their court

Severus looked to his left and saw every professor gaping at the Slytherin table, though only he knew what it was.

Normally, the Slytherin hierarchy would be fought over the fifth, sixth and seventh year and be held for one, two years at max.

But it was very rare that the Slytherins established a full court, with a king and everything.

Severus was worried though. All members of the last Slytherin court were the first inner circle death eaters after all.

Marcus was quite proud of himself. He would never have thought he would be a part of a Slytherin Court, and it was all because of the boy sitting next to him, and himself for thinking of the idea.

As soon as Theo had told him about the library, he thought about the court. Harry had already achieved the first two steps and he thought it would be easy for Harry to achieve the last one.

The first step was Marcus, you need to make the person that was previously in charge to submit to you, which he gladly did. The second step was Malfoy, you need to have someone with equal wealth and political power submit to your rule. The third step was making three people from each year in your house respect you. They didn't have to agree with your beliefs, just respect your power.

When Marcus came up to Harry with the idea, Harry thought about it for a minute, nodded, and started to speak.

"Find out if it's possible by tomorrow morning. If it isn't possible yet you will not be punished, but you will be tasked of finding another way for making them submit and follow my rules."  
Marcus immediately began asking people if they respect Harry, the first, second, third, and fourth years were confused by the question, but the fifth, sixth, and seventh years knew, and their respect for Harry grew even more.

By the end of the evening, Marcus could go up to Harry.

They had a court.

The best part for Marcus, was when Harry turned and said, "Well done Marcus, I'm impressed."

Harry immediately gathered the Slytherins and told them the three rules they had so far.

Rule number one was don't say the word mud blood outside the common room, and only say it inside if Harry and his court and there at the time.

Rule number two was if you bully students, then wear another houses' robes and cast a glamour charm on your face.

The third rule, pick one person from each year. Only that person is aloud to talk to Harry's court and him, and even then only for emergencies.

The end of the year was coming up, and Harry didn't know what to feel.

On one hand, he might be spending most of the holiday with Draco, and will be able to think of plans for Hogwarts.

On the other hand, he would have to go back to the orphanage for the first two weeks of the holiday.

For the exams his court did well, Harry doing the best in everything and his court always fighting for second third and fourth.

Occasionally, a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger would get fourth, but mostly she got fifth and Harry's court beat her.

It really was a successful year.

**A/N: Please leave reviews as it inspires me to produce chapters faster and it helps me improve my work if it is constructive criticism**


	7. The Malfoys and Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from this story.**

**A/N: Hi guys, no one has asked about it as i'm writing this, but I imagine people are confused why there was no troll and what happened with Quirrell. I imagine that Quirrell would have been stopped by Dumbledore, as he says he realised where he should be mid flight, so he could have saved the stone.**

**Chapter 7: The Malfoys and Rita Skeeter**

Harry looked at the door in front of him with disdain; he as back. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked into the building and approached the matron's office to tell her that he was back and would be staying until September, he couldn't tell her he would be leaving early with the Malfoys.

He knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Smith telling him to enter. The look of despair when she saw him was quite amusing, to Harry at least.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Smith," Harry said, keeping a mature and polite air. The look of despair didn't even get close to leaving her face though, despite her obvious trying.

The look on her face didn't surprise Harry, she knew it was him that did things to the boys in the orphanage, but even if she did have proof she would to be to scared to do anything about it.

"Harry, I thought you would be returning from Hogwarts academy to the academically gifted tomorrow," she said, trying, and failing, to hide her fear behind a fake smile.

"Yes, I apologise for that, I accidentally got the date wrong, it was all a matter of miscommunication, I apologise for the inconvenience."

That was, mostly true. It had been Harry's fault it happened, but it was not an accident and he also didn't care if it gave the woman any inconvenience. Harry had been trying to keep his communication with the - _muggles_ as far apart as he can, after all.

"My room _is_ still the same since I left, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Smith said, seemingly insulted. Harry forgot that despite the fact she basically hated all the children and couldn't care less about their happiness, she still pretended to do her job well.

"Well, in that case, I will go to my room. I will be staying here until September the first, and then I will go back to school until around the same time as it is now. I will be staying in my room for the rest of today, as I have already had a lot of food on the train. I hope I will not be to much trouble this summer."

Harry suddenly sped off, and by the time she looked up he had gone. Letting out a sigh, she pulled out some champagne and started drinking herself away from reality.

A few days after Harry's return to the orphanage, he had established a routine that would require him being in his room away from the muggles a majority of his time. He had very quickly gone shopping in diagon alley for food.

It still surprised Harry that wizards just had a cupboard with cooling charms on it instead of a fridge, it would keep foods ripe that stayed in a fridge, like apples and things like that, but it would also freeze foods to keep them cold, like yoghurts, ice-cream, and things like that.

Having those magical things during the summer was a blessing. It kept him distracting from the muggles, and it would keep him attached to the wizarding world. He needed things like this, it helped him keep sane and assured him he hadn't gone mad, even though he doubted he would have come to that conclusion anyway. Harry also liked to read his magical books, to draw himself further away from the muggles, as he wanted to wipe out their existence, though he knew it was impossible so he would be fine with isolating wizard kind from _their _kind.

Even though he couldn't do magic out of school, he still picked up sticks from the ground and traced wand movements with them for practise.

However that wasn't all he was dedicating his time to. Being both the boy who lived and a Slytherin was more time consuming than he had expected. On one hand, it wasn't that bad, he did like a challenge after all. On the other hand, the whole Slytherins are evil thing was getting on his nerves. Yes, he was evil, but the fact that they suspected him despite him leaving behind no evidence for anything started to get on his nerves. It was near to impossible to follow along with his plan.

What he planned on doing was risky, he knew that, and some consequences would be rather bothersome, but he knew if he did this, even if he got it right just a little bit, the advantages would be higher than the disadvantage. Of course, he couldn't guarantee it would work, but in life you have to take risks, he thought.

The day after Harry decided what he wanted to do, an opportunity came his way.

He was in his room at the orphanage, waiting for the matron to do her rounds and come his way, when he heard a soft tapping at his window. Curious, he turned to the window and saw an owl tapping on it, if he hadn't seen the letter it had on its leg he would have assumed that it was just an ordinary owl. Shaking his head and letting out a laugh, he got off his bed and walked over to the window. He still found it weird that wizards used owls to deliver their mail, though he did have to admit that they were effective and had a great sense of direction.

The owls swooped inside the moment the window was opened, and landed on Harry's bed, before extending his leg.

Taking the letter, Harry looked closely at the owl, he could've sworn he'd seen it before.

"Well, considering the fact that you are still here, am I to presume your master wants an answer to their letter?" Harry asked, watching the owl carefully. When it hooted and turned its head to his desk, Harry shook his head; owls couldn't possibly be this clever normally, could they?

He opened the letter, and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_We spoke about this during the train ride, but would you please come round my house for the rest of the summer? It will be fun, and if you play a game of quidditch with me, I will let you take as many books as you want from my library back to Hogwarts. We can try to invite some of the others round as well, but I will not do that unless you decide to come. Please send your reply back with Ares. If all goes well, we will be meeting you at the Leaky cauldron at 11 AM tomorrow._

_Yours, Draco Malfoy_

A small smile escaped Harry's face as he read the letter. Staying away from the orphanage, and earlier than he expected? He didn't need to think twice about it. Besides, he could see if the Malfoy library was as good as Draco boasted. He wrote a short, affirmative reply and gave it to Ares, the bird took flight and Harry shut the window as it immediately flew out. Harry sat on his bed, and started to read a book. Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment to tell the matron, and he would be able to leave the day after.

Half an hour later, Harry heard a sharp knocking on his door.

"Come in," Harry called, lifting his head up from his book. Just as he expected, the door opened and Mrs. Smith came walking through it.

"Hello Mrs. Smith."

"H-Hello Harry, l-lights out in - in an hour," She said, almost automatically at this point as she said it night after night.

He nodded, though before she could reach his door he called her. She froze. Harry never spoke to anyone at the orphanage, and he always liked to be left alone.

"Yes?" she asked, not even trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. Harr

y found it weird she was afraid of him, she couldn't actually prove anything was him, and the only evidence is that they upset him earlier in life, not that it means anything.

"I will be leaving tomorrow."

"W-What?" the fear in her eyes vanished, instead it got replaced my confusion.

"I said that I will be leaving this place tomorrow."

"I _did_ hear what you said Harry, but I will not let you leave. You are my responsibility, and I will not be getting in trouble because of you

Harry withheld a sigh, his patience with the woman was running out. He had hoped she would just let him go considering she feared him so much. If it was a different situation he would have held a little respect to her, but in this case he was just annoyed.

"Mrs Smith, let's be honest. I don't like being here, and you don't want me here. With this into consideration, wouldn't you agree it's far better this way, as a friend from school invited me to come round and spend the holidays. Wouldn't it be better for you, and everyone else, to simply let me go?"

Multiple emotions flashed across Mrs Smith's face. She couldn't decide what mattered more, her desire to see him leave. Ultimately, as Harry knew she would, she picked her own desires, like most humans, and let him leave.

"Very well, will they be picking you up from here?" Mrs Smith asked, failing to hide her relief that he would be leaving early.

"No, I will be meeting them at the place I stayed last summer near the shops selling our school supplies, I will see you next year."

The matron nodded. After she left the room, Harry found it impossible to conceal a smile. He was finally free of the pathetic _muggles_. He packed his stuff, having no intention to stay the next morning.

The following morning Harry woke quite early, leaving to the Leaky Cauldron, he decided to have breakfast when he got there.

Harry had less trouble getting to the Leaky Cauldron than last year, not needing to ask the muggles about certain streets. Although it was only a little before half past seven, the pub was quite full and loud. He wasn't sure how many more times he would be pleased the general public didn't know what Harry Potter would look like. He couldn't possibly imagine how he would get to relax while he ate his meal.

Not wanting to stay upon those thoughts any longer, he made his way through the dingy pub to the bar.

"Good morning Mr Tom," Harry had to near enough shout to be heard above all the noise in the pub.

"Good morning lad, how may I help ya?" The old barmen asked, leaning over the counter in order to see and hear Harry better.

"May I please have some breakfast while I wait for my friend to arrive, hopefully it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, there is a table over in the corner over there," Tom pointed to a small corner in the room. "Just look at the menu, tap the food you want, and I will be there with it around ten minutes after that."

Harry, putting on the biggest smile he could manage, turned to Tom and said "thank you sir, I really appreciate it."

Harry went over to the table Tom had told him to go to, and ordered his food, he decided he would get a lot since he still had around two hours and twenty minutes until Draco arrived.

Just as Harry was finishing his chicken, bacon, and eggs, the fireplace behind the counter burst in green flames, and a blonde boy came out. Harry was sure that if he hadn't read about the floo network, he would've jumped. Instead, he just glanced over and quickly finished the last bit of his breakfast. Draco Malfoy ran over to Harry, ignoring all the looks he got, and all the people pointing at him. Before Harry knew what was going to happen, Draco ran at him with a huge hug, he quickly stopped though.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you, we have to go with dad to knockturn alley, then we'll get our books while we are here, then we can go to the manor," Draco yelled excitedly, leading Harry over to his father. "My dad is trustworthy, but if I were you I'd keep your mask up for now."

When lucious looked at Harry, even _his_ mask failed and he gaped. 'The child, his eyes are like the avada kedavra, his hair, it was black, but not like his father's, his hair was black like the darkest of spells,' he thought

"Hello Lord Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," Harry said, observing him closely.

"Please, call me Lucius, now, I'm sure Draco's told you what we will be doing, so if you don't mind we will be going now," Lucius said, leading the boys into Knockturn Alley.

"Well, we are here. Draco, usually I would take you in with me, but I have to sell a lot of stuff with all these raids the ministry is doing. Both of you, stay right here."

The boys nodded, and Lucius went inside the shop. Harry and Draco turned around, and saw two men, and a woman coming towards them, wearing only black, with dark grins on their faces.

"My,my,my these ones look… pretty, don't they Agatha?" one of the men said, turning to the woman.

"Yes, you two boys have the blonde one, I hear you killed the other bitch you had, I want that other boy."

Draco moved in front of Harry, and drew his wand. The adults laughed and all whipped theirs out as well.

"Do you little babies think you can take on _us_?" Agatha shouted, lunging at Draco.

Harry shoved Draco out of the way, and tapped the Woman's shoulder.

"You really thought it would be that easy? Draco, shall we play with them for a bit?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded with a grin on his face.

"My word!" Lucius gasped, looking through the window of the shop. He had used a listening spell on the boys, so he could hear everything from the inside.

Harry crushed his hand into his chest, and Agatha dropped onto the floor, she was dead. The sadistic smile on Harry's face grew, and one appeared on Draco as well.

"My lord, can I have that one?" Draco asked, motioning to the youngest of the two men.

"Why yes you can Draco, use the cruciatus curse, I'm sure that will be fun."

"Why, thank you my lord. _Crucio_!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the man he motioned at earlier.

The man screamed in pain, and Draco held the spell for a few minutes, before the man's eyes went blank, his soul being worthless. "Avada Kedavra!" The man was dead.

"Well, I gather that you were the ringleader of this group, yes? Now, tell me, will anyone notice if you were to… disappear?" The man shook his head, and turned around to run. "Draco, get behind me and cast a shield around yourself, it won't stop the effects but it will keep you sane if I focus on the man."

Draco did as instructed, and Lucius decided even though he was in the shop to do it as well.

"So, no one will notice you're gone. You were _born_ as _nothing_. You have _lived_ as _nothing._ You will _die_ as _nothing_."

Harry released his magic, and forced it at the man. "Kneel," he instructed, and the man's legs shook and knocked him onto the ground. Lucius also couldn't keep a strong shield up and knelt, and Draco's legs quivered but Harry directed all his magic away from Draco, so he stayed up.

"Please stop! I will do anything!"

"_Anything?" _Harry asked, and Draco smiled, more sadistic than ever. Harry clenched his hand tighter, and laughed as the man's eyes went blank, and he started singing to himself.

Harry and Draco turned around.

"Oh wait, I forgot. You will _die_ as nothing." Harry added, almost as a second thought, before the man dropped dead.

Lucius would never admit that he was impressed with a twelve year olds power, but he could barely stop himself from going out and pledging his allegiance.

"Mr Malfoy, who _is_ that boy?" The owner of Borgin and Burkes asked, he too had been watching through the large window in front of the shop.

He wasn't going to reply, but then lucius remembered what Draco had told him during the Christmas holidays about someone defining the Slytherin Hierarchy in two minutes. He then remembered that his son had also told him that there was a new Slytherin court, and that he was in it.

"He is the King of Slytherin."

"B - But he's so young!"

"You have just seen a minor part of his power, and you are surprised that he's a king?"

" Well, no -"

"Exactly. Now, what have you seen here today?"

"N-Nothing, I have seen nothing. I don't pick a side Lucius, you know that. I just follow the winning one."

Lucius nodded, and left the shop.

"Boys, didn't I tell you to wait over here?"

"Sorry lor- Lucius. We were just looking around, we didn't go to far."

Lucius nodded. If he hadn't seen what happened, he would have believed the boy.

"Well, Let's go to Flourish And Blotts, then we won't need to come here again, until next year that is."

In Flourish and Blotts, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, have a free copy of my books and then take a photo with me," Gilderoy suggested, and a cameraman shoved him forwards.

"No thank you."

"But why? I _am_ amazing after all."

"Well, I just don't want to, but I do sincerely apologise, if you want I'll pay for the books as I didn't have a photo."

Lockhart, wanting to keep up appearances, said "No, it's fine, tale the books."

Harry nodded, and turned around only for Ronald Weasley to step in front of him with his sister.

"Well, well, well, Potter, can't even go to a bookshop without being famous, I bet you have been buying dark stuff in Knockturn Alley."

"Weasel, and someone else who seems to be with you, I'm guessing… pet?"

The girl blushed, and Ron pushed her out the way and his dad came along.

"Lucius," Arthur growled, and Lucius was about to start a fight, but the look Harry was giving Ron made him change his mind, and he grabbed the boys and pulled them out of the shop. The last thing he did was slip a certain diary in Ginny Weasley's bag.

The floo powder that sent them home made Harry fall head first into the sofa. When he got taken to his room, he was impressed. There was a green bed, a black sofa, and a few books on a desk next to the bed.

"I hope it's ok my lord."

"Draco, it's just as good as my room at Hogwarts."

"Harry, Draco, I am going to Gringotts, are you coming? You can get some extra books at the bookshop, we only had time to get the school books last week."

Harry looked over at Draco, and muttered "Is the meeting with Skita for today?"

Draco nodded, and Harry turned to Lucius.

"Yes sir, we will come."

"Draco, when your father gets back if I'm not here tell him I went to the Leaky Cauldron to go to the toilet. If I am not out of the meeting then tell him you will look for me and meet in the private room."

Draco nodded, and sped to the bookshop.

"Sir, I have booked the back room under H.J.P, has miss Rita Skita came yet?"

Tom looked surprised that a child would use the room, but he sent him through after checking the list.

"Ahhh Mr Potter, can I call you Harry?"

"No, you will call me Lord Potter Miss Skeeter."

"Very well, to start of with -"

"Stop." It was a command, and she obeyed after feeling his magic.

"No quick quotes quill, put it away."

"Fine, now just tell me exactly what to write."

"Ok, so this article will be about…"

Harry left the room, and Draco rushed in.

"My Lord, how did it go?"

"It went well Draco, she knows her place…"

"Good my lord, father has already gone through the fireplace, we will meet him there."

Harry nodded, and they had a meal at the Leaky Cauldron before leaving.

"My lord, we should be going, my father will be worried."

**A/N: I really appreciate the support on this story, it has taken up 27 pages on google docs so far, and it has 1700 views, give or take a few. As usual, please leave reviews and if you like this then favourite and/or follow.**


End file.
